L'araignée et le faux thug
by Swato
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers de The Amazing Spiderman. Fanboy/Fangirl: soyez les bienvenues, c'est par ici. Installez-vous, y a des cookies et de l'ice-tea XD
1. Distributeur de saloperies

**Fandom**: Spiderman

**Pairing**: Peter x Flash

**Note: **Histoire sur les films The Amazing Spiderman, risque de spoil donc !

**Prompt:** Ne t'arrête pas maintenant.

.

* * *

.

**Distributeur de saloperies  
**

.

Une insulte, une deuxième. Flash est intarissable aujourd'hui mais Peter est blindé. Pas à cause de ses super pouvoirs, non. Il a construit des murs autour de son cœur, il cache ses blessures derrières des remarques humoristiques pleines de piquants et quelque part, sa personnalité s'est façonnée autour des saloperies que Flash lui lance à longueur de journée, comme le lierre qui pousse autour des barbelés.

— C'est tout ? Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, Flash, t'étais en si bon chemin.

Les couloirs se vident, sans témoins Flash n'a plus à faire le dur, ses épaules se détendent, ses yeux se vident. Et tout ce qui reste, c'est un gamin que son père tabasse et qui a du pousser de travers pour survivre lui aussi, un gosse qu'on enferme dans un placard quand il fait trop bruit, qu'on oublie d'aller chercher à la fin des cours et à qui on adresse à peine la parole.

— Le distributeur de saloperies est en panne ? Demande Peter.

Flash le fusille du regard et tourne les talons.

Sans témoins, tout ce qu'il reste c'est un garçon qui est trop en colère pour admettre qu'il en aime un autre.

.

* * *

.

Nouveau fandom, j'avais quelques petits drabbles qui trainaient sur eux deux, vous en dites quoi ? :)


	2. A sa place

**Fandom**: Spiderman

**Pairing**: Peter x Flash

**Note: **Histoire sur les films The Amazing Spiderman, risque de spoil donc !

**Prompt:** Crois moi, il a déjà sa place, et c'est ici.

.

* * *

.

**A sa place  
**

.

Aujourd'hui, Flash a un bleu. Pas un banal bleu sur le genoux et sur le bras, sinon Peter ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Flash a un bleu au coin de la bouche, une trace qui ne ressemble pas à un coup accidentel et qui ressemble très fort à un poing.

— Il a fini par tomber sur plus fort que lui, cet enfoiré, raille un gars.

La remarque n'est pas discrète, Flash l'a entendu, ça se voit dans la manière dont sa tête se penche sur le coté. Et une fraction de seconde, ses yeux se troublent, même s'il ne fait rien du tout pour montrer qu'il a entendu. Personne ne l'a vu. Personne à part Peter. Le plus triste, c'est que le type qui a dit ça fait partie de l'équipe de basket dont Flash est le capitaine.

— Mais on sait qui lui a fait ça ?

— Non, mais c'est bien fait pour lui, il le mérite.

Est-ce que Flash a vraiment des amis finalement ?

.

xXx

.

C'est un hasard. Peter sèche le cours d'anglais et traverse la cour. Flash est dans la voiture avec son père devant l'établissement.

— Merde, jure Peter avant de se cacher.

Flash fait une remarque et sort de la voiture.

Il a à peine fait le tour que la porte conducteur s'ouvre et que son père le saisit au collet. Peter retient son souffle quand il l'entend hausser le ton, quand il voit la fureur sur ses traits et la manière dont il tient Flash, la menace dans ses gestes.

Le père ne frappe pas Flash, mais il n'en a pas besoin.

Peter a compris.

.

xXx

.

Encore un hasard. Peter est en retard.

Flash est assis seul dans les gradins, les épaules basses, son sac de cours à ses pieds. Le bleu à sa bouche a viré au vert, ça ne lui va pas du tout au teint. Peter pourrait passer à coté de lui et ne rien dire... Mais ils sont seuls tous les deux au milieu de la cour, ça fait une éternité que Flash a arrêté de lui chercher des noises et qu'il lui fait un signe de tête dans les couloirs en guise de bonjour.

Ce serait bizarre de l'ignorer, pas vrai ?

— Hey, Flash.

Flash ne relève même pas la tête.

— Parker.

Peter hésite puis se décide.

Il grimpe les marches et s'assoit à ses côtés. Flash fronce les sourcils et tourne les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Peter hausse une épaule et grimace un sourire. Flash fronce le nez, détourne les yeux et ne dit rien. Peter ne dit rien non plus.

Et c'est peut-être un peu bizarre, il n'a peut-être pas sa place ici, à coté de lui...

Mais bizarrement ça lui semble naturel et juste.

.

* * *

.

Toujours là ?


	3. Une ignominie

**Fandom**: Spiderman

**Pairing**: Peter x Flash

**Note: **Histoire sur les films The Amazing Spiderman, risque de spoil donc !

**Prompt:** C'est une bêtise, que dis-je, un crime, une ignominie

.

* * *

.

**Une ignominie  
**

.

— Jamais ?

Flash cligne des yeux stupidement:

— Non pourquoi ?

— Jamais, jamais ?

— C'est bon, Parker, lâche-moi, grommelle Flash, embarrassé.

— Mais c'est de la pure bêtise !

— Arrête, grogne Flash en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

— De la pure bêtise, que dis-je, c'est un crime ! Une ignominie ! S'écrie Peter en riant.

— C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais dit que j'étais encore puceau, on parle d'un foutu park d'attraction.

Peter lève les yeux au ciel et feint de n'avoir pas entendu sa dernière remarque. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de parler du pucelage de qui que ce soit et surtout pas du sien. Notant son silence suspect, Flash se tourne lentement vers lui avec un sourire de hyène.

— Oh... Parkeeeer ?

Et merde.

.

* * *

.

Nawak XD


	4. Dans ses bras

**Fandom**: Spiderman

**Pairing**: Peter x Flash

**Note: **Histoire sur les films The Amazing Spiderman, risque de spoil donc !

**Prompt:** Reste dans mes bras.

.

* * *

.

**Dans ses bras  
**

.

Les étreintes, ce n'était pas vraiment leurs trucs.

Peter avait mis du temps à se remettre de la mort de Gwen, et c'était avec elle qu'il avait laissé libre court à la douceur, à la tendresse. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, chacun de ses gestes étaient réfléchis, contenus d'abord, timidement délivrés par la suite.

Et puis Flash... La douceur, ce n'était pas vraiment son mode opératoire.

Ils étaient plus du genre à se bousculer gentiment, à se pousser à l'épaule, à se mordre plutôt qu'à s'embrasser.

Mais des fois... Des fois, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils en avaient besoin.

Jamais en même temps, parfois dans des lieux incongrus mais toujours passionnément.

Peter se glissait sous le bras de Flash, la tête dans son cou, les bras autour de lui. Il lui suffisait de dire "serre-moi" d'un regard pour se retrouver enveloppé dans une étreinte forte mais étonnamment douce. Le genre d'étreinte qu'on associait pas à un thug, jamais.

Quant à Flash... Sa manière d'initier le contact était particulière, fragile en un sens.

Flash chahutait.

Ça commençait toujours par une lutte pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Peter ait la main même s'il pesait dix kilos de moins que lui, jusqu'à ce que Flash termine sous lui, bloqué dans ses bras sans moyen d'échappatoire. Il faisait mine de se débattre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de mériter, pas sûr d'être digne de réclamer ce genre d'attention. Puis Peter resserrait ses bras autour de lui et Flash se taisait et il ne disait plus rien. Tout son corps devenait silencieux, ses membres cessaient de se tendre, de lutter.

Flash se taisait.

Mais ses yeux criaient "reste dans mes bras", et qui est-ce que Peter était au juste pour oser le lui refuser ?

.

* * *

.

Thug et l'araignée :)


End file.
